


Coucher de soleil

by Clem_Marchal



Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: M/M, No Pedophilia, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clem_Marchal/pseuds/Clem_Marchal
Summary: Au milieu de l'océan, sous un soleil couchant, se tiennent deux ombres.





	

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé les deux personnages de cette fiction et leur relation très forte, et derrière cet amour mutuel je ne peux m'empêcher de voir quelque chose qui n'est pas; voilà pourquoi je me suis lancée le défi d'écrire chaque jour une fiction sur eux pendant au moins une semaine, en français car je ne parle pas le japonais ( la série étant franco-japonaise ). J'espère qu'elles vous plairont !
> 
> Je tiens auparavant à vous informer qu'en aucun cas le personnage adulte ne peut être considéré comme pédophile, car il n'est pas attiré que par les enfants/jeunes adolescents et aime l'enfant/jeune adolescent pour sa personne et non sa jeunesse. De plus, l'enfant/jeune adolescent ne peut être considéré comme gérontophile, car il n'est pas uniquement attiré par les adultes et aime l'adulte pour sa personne et non son âge.

La mer est bleue, lisse, d'une douce froideur sous le jour qui s'en va. Cela fait des heures que je suis ici, immobile, à la regarder. On n'a pas besoin de moi à la barre, chacun s'occupe, Zia écrit en Incas et Esteban, à mon grand désespoir, est invisible. Esteban. Je soupire en pensant à lui. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens exactement à ce moment précis; c'est très fort, un coup dans la poitrine et dans le ventre, c'est agréable et en même temps, ça fait mal, brûle mon corps tout entier, et je suffoque, sans que l'air ne manque à mes poumons recroquevillés à côté de l'espace que soudain prend mon coeur.

Les vagues coulent dans mes oreilles, remplissent mon cerveau dans une cadence enivrante, et je manque à plusieurs reprises de m'évanouir sous la pression qu'elles exercent sur mon cerveau déjà bien torturé sous l'emprise de la force de telles émotions. Parfois, le crissement du bois sous mon poids légèrement balançant perce l'air le temps d'une seconde, puis tout redevient calme, à l'instar de mon être, qui au nom d'Esteban semble être habité d'une force surnaturelle de vivacité et d'amour.

Combien de temps je reste là, je l'ignore, mais une main vient se poser sur mon épaule qui fait frémir ma peau, un sourire lorsque je me tourne se dessine qui illuminerait la plus noire des nuits, des yeux pénétrent mon âme, chercheurs, puis un frêle corps se presse contre le mien, le visage tourné vers l'horizon. Je place mon bras droit autour de lui, l'autre toujours agrippé à la barrière de peur de basculer, pose ma joue sur ses doux cheveux bruns, et soupire, frissonant à la sensation de ses cheveux carressant ma peau.

Nous restons comme ça, perdus dans le temps, regardant ensemble le soleil rougir pour aller se coucher de l'autre côté de l'océan, la peau carressée par un doux mélange du vent et de la chaleur du corps de l'autre. Soudain, je le sens se tourner légèrement et se grandir, et je me tourne pour trouver nos nez se touchant, nos visages si près, notre air le même, chaud, doux, sucré, fruité... Il est perché sur la barrière, pieds nus, instable, et nous nous agrippons l'un à l'autre du plus fort que nous pouvons, déchirant presque l'habit de l'autre dans notre angoisse, dans notre mal, dans notre envie, dans notre attente... Nos lèvres se touchent, doucement, hésitantes, affectueuses, demandantes, amoureuses, dans un baiser empli de passion et d'amour éternel, contact brûlant dans son intensité et sa beauté orphéenne. Nous restons là plusieurs minutes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, liés par un sentiment d'une puissance égale au plus fort des vents, d'une intensité plus profonde que les profondeurs marines, d'un éclat plus lumineux que le soleil et les étoiles réunis, seuls au monde au milieu du vaste océan, deux amants s'embrassant sous le soleil couchant.

Nos lèvres se séparent à regrets, il descend et se blottit tout contre moi et, posant ma joue sur sa tête, je l'étreins fermement, amoureusement. Je l'embrasse sur la tête. Une larme coule le long de nos joues alors que disparaît le soleil rouge à l'horizon.  
"On ne peut pas, Esteban.  
_ Je sais."


End file.
